ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zach Side Story: The Reclamation
Notes no notes Prologue 100,000 BCE (Before the common era, or BC, Before Christ) A small wooden ship crashed ashore. A young Ultra called Ultraman Bornstellar began to step off the ship. (At this point in time, Kaiju never really appeared, so Ultras didnt need to become so large. That's my excuse anyway.) Two human guards stepped in front of him. Bornstellar: Ehm... is there a problem? A short teenage human named Chakas walked in next to the ultra. Chakas: Oh, this is human land, these guys want you to take off your armor, y'know, so you cant cause any trouble. Bornstellar consulted his suit's AI. Bornstellar: Is this normal. AI: This is a custom for visiting Ultras to Earth. Armor must be removed. Bornstellar removed his armor and left the ship. Chakas followed him, along with Riser, a small man with a go-T. Chakas: So why are you here again? Bornstellar: Treasure hunting. Chakas: Why? Bornstellar: There's tons of Primordial artifacts on Earth. Sell them to the right guy and you are filthy stinkin' rich. Chakas: Anything specific? Bornstellar: I think it's called the Originon, It's like a cloning device or something. Chakas: What makes you think it's on this island? Bornstellar: I've read old excavation records before coming here. If my father discovered I was gone, he'd kill me. Chakas: Why? Bornstellar: My lineage is a family of builders, but that got boring real quick, so I left in the middle of the night, payed a guy to bring me here, and here we are. Chapter I Chakas: Why would your father kill you? In human culture, my father would maybe hit me with a stick or something. Bornstellar: It was a figure of speech. Both Chakas and Riser gave Bornstellar an odd look. Chakas: What is a figure of speech? Bornstellar sighed. Bornstellar: It's an exaggeration. Chakas: What's an- Bornstellar: Shut up. Let's move on. Riser pointed at a large hill. Riser: One of the scouts from my village said he saw something unnatural on top of a hill near here. Do you think that's it? Bornstellar shrugged. Bornstellar: It wouldn't hurt to check it out. Chakas: Unless we stepped on something. Then it would most definitely hurt! Bornstellar glared at Chakas. Riser: I think that was another figure of speech. Bornstellar nodded. They began to approach the summit. Bornstellar was atop first, and got on his knees. Bornstellar: You've got to be kidding me! Chakas opened his mouth to ask a question, but then he stopped. Riser: Maybe it was built to protect the thing you're after? The mountain had a large circular hole in the top, as an entrance. Looking down you couldn't see the bottom. Bornstellar groaned. He jumped all the way down, and at the last second flew up to break his fall. He walked through a narrow hallway into a giant ornate room with a floating casket in the center. Chapter II A deep voice came from the back of the room. Voice: Wash him. Born stopped for a moment. Born: Um, excuse me? Voice: Wash him. The casket tilted down, and the top disappeared to reveal a muscular, obviously powerful older Ultra. Born looked at the front of the casket, and an epitaph was written on it "May he rise again when his time has come" Born stared at the epitaph in confusion. Born mumbled to himself Born: Rise again? What is that supposed- Voice: WASH HIM The voice startled Born and he shivered. Born saw a cloth and a bowl of water on the far side of the room. Born was in there for hours cleaning the body. Whoever he was, he must've been of some importance. Category:Side Stories Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Fan Movies